At present, when a user views a vertical alignment type liquid crystal display panel from the side, especially a large-size liquid crystal display panel, color shift occurs, and the color shift increases along with an increased viewing angle from the side. To reduce the color shift and increase a viewing angle range, each pixel unit of a display area of a liquid crystal display panel is usually divided into a sub pixel and a main pixel, so that a potential difference is present between the sub pixel and the main pixel, and a tilt angle of liquid crystal inside the liquid crystal display panel changes, thereby achieving an effect of reducing the color shift. However, when the color shift is reduced, a scan line that enables a potential difference to be present between a sub pixel and a main pixel in the display panel has a high load.